


Namaku Sai

by PearlJeevas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlJeevas/pseuds/PearlJeevas
Summary: Namaku Sai, Yup, betul hanya SAI, tanpa nama belakang dan nama tengah. Sebenarnya bukan official, karena tidak ada bukti tertulis di catatan sipil. Nama itu juga bukan pemberian orang tuaku. Hanya saja selama bertahun-tahun aku terbiasa dipanggil menggunakan nama itu olehnya. Dia… kalau tidak salah Uzumaki Naruto.
Relationships: Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Namaku Sai

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Namaku SAI**

Namaku Sai, Yup, betul hanya SAI, tanpa nama belakang dan nama tengah. Sebenarnya bukan _official_ , karena tidak ada bukti tertulis di catatan sipil. Nama itu juga bukan pemberian orang tuaku. Hanya saja selama bertahun-tahun aku terbiasa dipanggil menggunakan nama itu olehnya. Dia… kalau tidak salah Uzumaki Naruto. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut pirang asli dan bermata biru. Mungkin orang-orang mengira ia adalah warga Eropa jika tidak sedang berbicara. Tapi sepertinya dia keturunan Jepang asli. Oh, mungkin saja blasteran. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Aku bertemu Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu, lupa kapan tepat tanggal dan bulannya. Yang jelas kami sudah melalui lima kali musim bersalju. Musim yang paling tidak aku sukai, karena benda putih itu membuat pemandangan dari luar jendela menjadi monoton. Taman tidak terlihat seperti taman, bunga-bunga mati, sungai membeku. Meski lampu-lampu hias yang berwarna warni banyak dipasang di jalanan dan beberapa kali sekejap ada di langit, aku tetap tidak suka salju.

Ah benar juga, kembali pada Naruto. Sejak bertemu Naruto, aku otomatis bertemu juga dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak punya nama belakang (atau punya, tapi aku lupa?), Naruto selalu memanggilnya ‘Hey, Sasuke…’ atau ‘Sasukee…” Dengan cara yang sangat lembut. Yeah, benar sekali apa yang kalian pikirkan, mereka pacaran. Pertemuanku dengan Naruto sudah satu paket _buy one get one_ Bersama Sasuke. Naruto sudah Bersama Sasuke sejak lama, bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum bertemu denganku.

Mereka tidak tinggal bersama, Sasuke adalah anak keluarga kaya yang cukup terpandang. Beberapa saudaranya merupakan ‘anggota berseragam’ kakek buyutnya disebut-sebut pahlawan pendiri negeri ini. Ia tinggal di rumah tradisional Jepang milik orang tuanya yang sangat luas dan memiliki banyak kamar mandi dan kolam ikan. Aku pernah mengunjungi rumahnya bersama Naruto dua atau tiga kali, namun aku tidak terlalu senang apabila berada di tempat asing, aku lebih memilih berada di dekat Naruto karena ia adalah satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman bagiku.

Sasuke mungkin menganggap apartemen kecil Naruto seperti tempat singgah. Pria dengan tatapan dingin itu hanya datang jika ia ingin melakukan seks. Pernah ia datang di malam hari dalam keadaan mabuk berat, pintu depan digedor dengan sangat kencang padahal Naruto sudah memberikan kunci cadangan padanya agar dapat keluar masuk apartemen Naruto sesuka hati. Saat itu Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya langsung meloncat dari ranjang untuk membuka pintu. Ia berlari sampai terantuk kaki meja.

Naruto membuka pintu, “oi, oi, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam—hmpp,” ia mundur beberapa Langkah karena Sasuke ambruk kepadanya tanpa aba-aba. “Oi, Kau! yang benar saja. Apa gunanya aku memberimu kunci duplikat kalau aku tetap repot membukakannya setiap kali kau datang.”

“Berisik.” Balas Sasuke, wajahnya merah padam. Dari mulutnya keluar bau alkohol yang menyengat. Ia membanting pintu kemudian mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh ke belakang. Pertama ia menanggalkan coat yang dipakai, kemudian melepas ikat pinggang dan celana jeansnya, lalu melompat ke pangkuan Naruto.

“Sasuke _please_ , setidaknya jangan di lorong seperti ini, ayo pindah ke kamar.” Naruto berusaha berdiri namun pacarnya mulai menggerayangi wajah dan badannya.

”Sssst—Idiot, jangan banyak bicara. Gunakan saja mulutmu untuk menciumku.”

Naruto sangat paham bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu secara baik dan benar. Ia sangat tahu sifat Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak suka mabuk-mabukan, ia selalu jaga _image_ supaya terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang. Yang pernah melihat Sasuke pada masa kelamnya hanya Naruto. Meskipun tidak pernah keluar sepatah kata pun dari mulut Sasuke. Ketika ia membutuhkan kenyamanan, Naruto adalah tempatnya.

Aku tak tahu apakah itu mereka disebut pacaran, atau sebenarnya mereka sedang menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan. Selama ini Naruto berusaha untuk berjalan di di samping Sasuke, hati dan pikirannya selalu tertuju padanya.

Setelah selesai melakukan pergulatan yang intens mereka berdua terlentang berdampingan menatap langit-langit apartemen yang pendek. Sasuke sudah Sembilan puluh persen sadar dari mabuknya, sementara Naruto sudah tak mungkin tidur lagi. Badannya lengket, cairan semen menempel di kaosnya. Ia harus bersih-bersih, namun enggan membayangkan dirinya digguyur oleh air dingin di musim gugur tengah malam seperti ini karena pemanas airnya sudah mati dua hari.

Naruto memalingkan wajah kepada manusia di sampingnya, “kau menginap?”

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia lalu bangkit memunguti bajunya yang berceceran menuju kamar mandi. Naruto masih terlentang di depan pintu masuk tanpa celana. Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke keluar sudah rapi.

Naruto buru-buru duduk dan memakai celananya, “Sudah malam sekali, seharusnya kau menginap.”

“Kau tahu aku tidak melakukan itu,” balas Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

Aha—aku sudah menebak dia akan berkata seperti itu. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Tidak hanya pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya, ia juga sangat tertutup mengenai perasaannya.

“Oke, oke, paling tidak biarkan aku menelepon taksi untukmu.”

“Aku akan jalan kaki.”

“HAH, yang benar saja. Jarak rumahmu dengan tempat ini satu jam. Sekarang jam dua pagi. Bagaimana kalau—” Kemudian Naruto berlari menuju kamar tidurnya dengan sangat cepat untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil jaket. “Ok, akan kuantar kau, setidaknya sampai setengah perjalanan.”

“Ck, terserah kau saja.”

Pintu terbuka dan berdebam. Naruto Kembali ke apartemen 1 jam kemudian. Ia kesiangan dan berangkat menuju tempat kerja pukul 10.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat rumit. Seumur hidupmu tidak cukup untuk mempelajari mereka. Manusia bukan sekedar jiwa yang ditiupkan kepada raga karena mereka terus berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditebak. Aku pernah menemui yang sangat buruk, pernah juga dengan hati lembut seperti Naruto atau yang dingin seperti Sasuke. Berbagai macam manusia, hampir tidak ada dari mereka yang identik. Namun setelah beberapa saat aku hidup Bersama aku menyadari mereka mulai memiliki kesamaan. Mereka kadang merindukan, mereka mengingat, mereka jatuh cinta. Hanya saja… seberapa jauh mereka terjatuh?

.

.

“Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sai.” Pemuda pirang dengan sorot mata hangat itu terkekeh, “aku memang bodoh kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal yang satu ini.”

_Kau tidak bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau hanya… sangat… baik hati._

“Akal sehatku berhenti setiap kali aku bersinggungan dengan Sasuke.”

_…_

“Karena dia sama seperti aku, Sai. Sejak kecil ia memiliki sorot mata sepertiku.”

_Benarkah?_

“Yeah, karena itu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya sendiri.”

_Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Naruto._

“Aku bersumpah.”

.

.

Kukira Sasuke tidak menyukaiku. Saat kami bertemu ia hanya melirikku sekilas lalu membuang muka, menganggapku seolah-olah tidak ada. Ia hanya mau berinteraksi dengan Naruto, tentu saja interaksi ala Sasuke yang minim berkata-kata. Naruto yang banyak bercerita. Ia bercerita tentang teman kantornya. Bercerita tentang teman-teman SMA mereka. Bercerita tentang kakeknya yang tinggal di sebuah kota kecil di Perancis—Sudah kuduga kalau Naruto itu blasteran, ternyata benar—kadang pembicaraan dapat dimulai dari harga cabai yang semakin mahal di supermarket kemudian terus mengalir dan berakhir pada cerita acak mengenai kesultanan Arab dan cerita Nabi nabi. Telinga Sasuke tak pernah sepi dari celotehan si Pirang dan gelak tawanya. Sementara pemuda dingin itu hanya diam dan mendengarkan Mungkin jika melihat mereka dalam bingkai ini, aku bisa mengatakan mereka berdua cocok.

Sering kali pembicaraan acak ini berakhir dengan Naruto menindih Sasuke kemudian mencumbunya dengan mesra. Kadang aksi itu berakhir dengan satu atau dua ronde seks yang romantis, atau sekedar bergelung berdua di atas sofa sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah menginap, ia selalu pergi semalam apapun itu. Meski sudah berkali-kali hal ini terjadi, Naruto selalu menatap sedih punggung Sasuke yang hilang saat ia menutup pintu.

Aku mendekati Naruto yang sedang melamun. Ia belum mengenakan kaos belelnya. Sampai aku duduk di sampingnya pun ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang terkulai, lalu ia tersadar.

“Sai…” Naruto berkata padaku dengan tatapan sedih. “ _I’m sorry_ ….”

_Tidak masalah Naruto._

“Kukira setelah bertahun-tahun dia akan berubah, Sai.” Naruto balas memegang tanganku.”Ternyata aku salah.”

_Kau tidak salah, Naruto. Itu yang dinamakan harapan. Bukankah seharusnya manusa memang tidak boleh menyerah?_

“Untung ada kau di sini, aku tidak sepenuhnya sendiri.”

_Andaikan saja aku dapat membantu lebih. Aku akan tetap disisimu, Naruto. Selama kau masih menginginkannya._

.

.

Beberapa kali aku pernah memergoki Sasuke datang ke apartemen saat Naruto sedang bekerja. Tentu saja ia tidak menggubrisku, melirik saja tidak. Bukan… bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, ia tidak diam-diam mencuri barang-barang Naruto dan menjualnya kok. Tapi walaupun tidak mencuri dia tetap melakukan hal yang aneh.

Saat pemuda dingin itu datang dia mungkin hanya akan mengambil gelas dan air untuk diminum. Mengelapnya sampai kering lalu mengembalikan gelasnya Kembali seperti semula. Lalu ia akan pergi ke kamar Naruto, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang berantakan itu. Memeluk guling dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Lalu sepasang mata hitam kelamnya tertutup, mungkin ia tidur, mungkin tidak.

Satu atau dua jam kemudian ia pergi. Membiarkan barang-barang Naruto berada pada posisi sebelumnya, Seolah tidak ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali. Aapartemen itu dibiarkan seolah-olah tidak pernah ada seseorang yang telah memasukinya.

Kecuali satu tempat, lemari makanan yang bertambah isinya. Beberapa ramen instant rasa asin, kesukaan Naruto.

Bukankah aku benar mengenai manusia adalah pribadi yang rumit?

.

.

Naruto bekerja menggunakan kamera. Ia memotret objek untuk diabadikan kedalam selembar kertas. Kadang ia memotret pemandangan, kadang ia memotret manusia dalam acara pernikahan, kadang ia memotret hewan walau tidak sering. Dengan kepribadian seperti itu tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi Naruto memotret sesuatu.

Naruto punya satu teman—kalau tidak salah istilah untuk menyebutnya adalah kolega—untuk memotret, namanya Shikamaru. Naruto sering berkata Shikamaru adalah jenius dalam fotografi, tapi ia telalu malas untuk melakukannya. Jadi mereka bergabung dalam tim. Naruto yang memotret, Shikamaru duduk di depan komputer dan membuat hasilnya jadi lebih menjual.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil. Mereka tinggal di lingkungan yang sama sejak sekolah dasar dan satu sekolah hingga SMA. Hubungan mereka bertiga bisa dibilang sedikit spesial, saling menjaga seperti saudara. Namun akan selalu ada yang lebih favorit dari yang spesial. Sasuke selalu lebih favorit daripada Shikamaru. Namun Shikamaru tetap teman Naruto. Ia juga sering mengunjungi apartemen Naruto untuk bekerja, kadang untuk sekedar ngobrol dan minum-minum.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru lebih peduli kepadaku walau aku tahu dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat cuek. Ia sering mengambil gambarku kalau tidak malas, jepretannya lebih bagus dari Naruto. Ia dalah manusia jenius tanpa _effort_.

“Hey, ada restoran barbecue baru di dekat stasiun, sedang setengah harga sampai minggu depan. Ayo kita coba makan di sana,” Celetuk Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan laptop di hadapannya.

“Hari Sabtu?” Sahut Shikamaru.

“Yup, kita ajak Sasuke juga. Beberapa bulan ini kita jarang bertemu, ‘kan?”

Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit, “Maaf, Naruto tapi minggu ini ibuku menyuruhku ikur kencan buta.”

“Oww, Apa kau akan menikah, Shikamaru?” Naruto berteriak dengan nada mengejek.

“Hanya kencan buta. Aku sudah melakukannya bulan lalu tapi ternyata kami tidak berjodoh.”

“Aku tak percaya kau meu melakukan hal merepotkan seperti kencan buta.”

“Hm, Ibuku memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat menikah. Bahkan aku saja belum punya pekerjaan tetap yang layak.” Shikamaru menyadarkan punggungnya ke badan sofa, ia menatap langit-langit apartemen Naruto sambil menguap. “Maaf saja jka aku berkata seperti ini, tapi kita melakukan ini awalnya hanya dari hobi. Jika kau ingin menikah dan mempunyai istri setidaknya kita harus pikirkan untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar tukang foto panggilan.”

Naruto terkekeh, “tidak masalah, Shika. Kau benar. Kecuali kita kaya raya seperti Sasuke.”

“Yeah, tak heran aku sudah dia sudah melakukannya lebih banyak dibandingkan aku—”

Shikamaru mendelik dan mengigit bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata tak berani menatap Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto seperti orang yang baru diambil napasnya, membatu. “Sasuke pergi ke kencan buta?”

Aku yakin saat itu Shikamaru sedang bersumpah serapah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kedua pemuda ini sedang berada di kejadian yang sangat canggung. Naruto tidak pernah mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada ‘saudaranya’ sendiri. Namun semua orang yang mengenal mereka pasti tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang bisa dideskripsikan oleh mereka berdua.

“Mm, aku tidak yakin sih. Tapi aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya saat…” Shikamaru tidak melanjutkannya. Yang jelas ia tahu dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

Malam itu sepulang Shikamaru, Naruto duduk di kusen jendela menatap pemandangan di luar apartemen dengan pandangan kosong. Dari semua titik di apartemen ini, kusen jendela adalah mlikku. Namun kali ini kupinjamkan kepada Naruto. Khusus hari ini saja.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia tak bergerak. Hanya suara tik tok jam dinding dan desahan nafas Naruto saja yang terdengar. Aku menghampirinya tanpa suara. Aku usap sikunya dengan dahiku.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto lebih sering melamun, namun hari ini dia tak hanya melamun. Aku menatap bayangan yang terpantul di jendela, hujan deras sekali.

“Sai, aku sangat mencintai Sasuke.”

_Yeah Naruto aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku._

“Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang melakukannya?”

_…_

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai hasrat manusia. Merindukan, mengingat, jatuh cinta ternyata akan jadi menyakitkan jika hanya ada satu orang yang melakukan. Aku belajar itu dari Naruto, namun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menjadi tetap berada disisinya. Andai saja aku bukanlah aku, aku bukan aku yang sekarang. Hujan semakin deras. Namun setelah sekian lama aku baru sadar, di luar jendela tak setetespun air jatuh dari langit.

Andai saja aku punya dua tangan untuk menyeka hujan dari pipi itu.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Weekend, part 2 coming soon


End file.
